Premises management systems may capture and transmit information such as security video and status information relating to the managed premises to enable remote monitoring and control of the premises. Existing solutions for capturing and transmitting such information often consumes significant network (e.g., Wi-Fi) bandwidth and resources. As an example, utilization of network resources for frequent or continuous transmission of status information and/or data may cause interruptions in other services using the network, such as content transmission from online service provider. Additionally, some premises management systems require modification to the captured data, which negatively affects the user experience. These and other shortcomings are addressed in this disclosure.